Txolla
The Txolla, or the river folks in their tongue, are a vassal of the Ymaryn Empire, having been conquered with little resistance during the war against the Xohyr empire and the sacking of the city of Xohyr, as dramatically retold in the epic The Xohyrd. After the fall of Xohyr, the city was eventually resettled. It was probably made into the capital of Txolla. Geography They are notable for bordering several other polities, specifically bordering the Ymaryn to the west, the Thunder Horse, Memory of Spirits(formerly Thunder Speakers) to the north, the Mountain Horse to the east, the Harmurri to the south, and the Highlands Cap to the east. Most of the lands were poor and arid, having no access to rivers, thus mostly empty. It is most likely that the majority of Txolla settlements lay near river systems. Economy Txolla lies in the lowland with access to two rivers, with extremely rich farmlands. However, other than food, Txolla is not known for anything special. History Until they were acquired by the Ymaryn they were called the "lowland minors" due to the lack of a unifying identity and the fact that they were mostly a collection of villages, having been subjects of the Highlanders and the Xohyr at various points in their history. As a result, they seemed largely unconcerned at being conquered by the Ymaryn. The only significant cultural barrier was their initial continuation of slavery, which was firmly stopped by Ymaryn priests, and was largely replaced by Ymaryn agricultural advancements such as black soil and water mills. Since then, they had been subjected to invasion from the Thunder Horse during the Great Power War, and nomadic attacks from a nomad incursion during the Horseman's Plague crisis. Since the land reform acquired during the last golden age, Txolla began filling in its territory, a process that is still continuing unless otherwise interrupted by wars and other calamities. Unlike the Thunder Twins, they were fortunate enough to not need to repair infrastructure. They have typically shown high loyalty to the core, possibly related to the fact that Ymaryn defensive wars and occasional expansion have allowed them to expand over a significant portion of the lowlands. Statistics Actions History * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8829156/ Treacherous fall] (Main Expand Economy, Main War Mission - Xoh) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8853385/ All at once] (Main War Mission – Swamp Folk, Main New Settlement – Far East Redhills) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8867771/ Palace plans] (Main War Mission – Swamp Folk, Main New Trails) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8896098/ Shifting winds] (Main Build Walls, Main Expand Econ) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8920761/ Great works] (Main War Mission – Lowland Minors (West), Main Terrify) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8949900/ Taking stock] (Main New Settlement – Xohyr Ruins, Sec Raise Army) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8957544/ Epic Age I](Main New Settlement -> To Core, Sec Build Walls) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/8989825/ Epic Age IV] (Main Build Walls, Sec Expand Econ) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9014979/ More fun and games] (Main Expand Econ, Sec Raise Army) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9036264/ Decision point] (Main] Rework Irrigation, Sec Black Soil) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9048355/ Golden bell toll] (Main Expand Econ, Sec Black Soil) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9250705/ Not Alexander] (Main Build Road, Sec Build Mills) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9308881/ Great games] (Main Expand Forest Sec Black Soil) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9335094/ Gold Egg Cracks] (Main New Settlement, Sec Build Wall) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9376468/ Fraying Edges] (Main New Settlement, Sec Build Wall) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9406451/ Famine Stalks] (Main New Settlement, Sec Build Wall) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9472297/ Labour of Fire] (Main New Settlement, Sec Watchtowers) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9511030/ Paleblood Moonrise] (Main New Settlement x2) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9546183/ Riding Off] (Main New Settlement – Southern Spirit Channel, Main Build Walls) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9589874/ Iron Age Eye of the Storm] (Main New Settlement – Southern Spirit Channel, Main Expand Econ) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9649964/ Prologue to epic] (Main New Settlement, Sec Expand Econ, Sec Build Roads) * [https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/posts/9705637/ Rumbling Omens] (Main War Mission – Highlanders x2) Category:BrowseCategory:SubordinatesCategory:VassalsCategory:Colonies